zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:If they made a TP sequel...
What would you want to see? I'd like to see the Fierce Deity make an actual appearance... maybe as a sort of Boss fight as part of a long, complicated sidequest? Diachronos (talk) 00:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) : Voice acting? Seriously? ...That would be so awesome... Also, Twilight Princess sequel = Midna appearance. I was actually thinking of having her as your companion again. (or maybe her kid or something, IDK) Diachronos (talk) 01:25, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, scratch that idea. I'm just kinda throwing stuff out as it comes to me. : Think it's time to expand the Twilight Realm? There's no freakin' way that the Palace of Twilight is all there is in that place. Diachronos (talk) 01:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Definitely. I want my Bottles to actually be used for stuff again! Right now I just scoop up Fairies in 'em and they sit there. Forever (Unless I need the bottle for something else). I actually miss the days when I carried 4 Fairies around because I was paranoid about what I'd have to face next. Diachronos (talk) 01:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC) In a Twilight Princess sequel, I'd like to see the stuff that was taken out from the first couple of beta trailers (i.e., a Gohma that was actually awesome, a MUCH bigger fire temple boss, sewers swarming with ghosts, etc.) if they're going to make another "real and serious" Zelda title then they might as well devote the entire game to enforce that purpose. That means no random clowns and being shot out of a cannon, that is FAR worse than Tingle. Also, items should be used much more often, not just in the temple you find them in (I'm looking at YOU, Spinner and Gale Boomerang.) Sure they were used in temples afterwards, but hardly at all. And it would make items much more worthwhile. Also, the focus of transportation should be more on horseback riding instead of teleportation. And no easy boss battles. Puzzle difficulty should remain as it was in Twilight Princess, it had tough puzzles. Lastly... no Ganon/Ganondorf. If it means bringing Zant back somehow, I'm all for it, so long as he's actually difficult this time. Portal-Kombat Yeah, no Majora... Majora's connection with the Twili is only a theory, and there's very little concrete evidence to support it. It would be nice if Majora's origins really were with the Twili, and at some point in one of the future LoZ games it shed a little light on the creature's background (it'd have to be pretty damn good to make up for the loss of mysterousness, though...). Also, no Tingle or any characters that are even remotely like him (if you tried to make an awesome version of Tingle, then it's not Tingle anymore...); that means NO AGITHA, too! Purlo's fine; he's nothing like Tingle. :For the antagonist, maybe one of the Dark Interlopers has survived all these years and is trying to destroy the Twilight Realm, Hyrule, and the Sacred Realm (ideally a female, in my opinion... still no female antagonists that are working for their own ends (Majora might be female, but I'm not counting it as one without proof that it is female)). Their only reason for doing this? They wanna destroy stuff, just like Majora did. None of the crap like Ganondorf's envy for Hyrule's nice weather, or Twinrova wanting to bring their dead son (closest thing I can think of) back to life. Diachronos (talk) 23:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Portal-K, I thought of an addition to your Item comment: If we get an item, it's useful through the whole game. We used the Slingshot to progress the storyline 'cuz the damn monkey doesn't show up until you taught the kids how to use a sword (which you also need the S-shot to get), which they won't let you do until you've showed off the Slingshot. It takes 8 hits to down a blue Bokoblin with that thing, and pretty much everything stronger than a blue Bokoblin is immune to it. What happened to the good ol' days of OoT and WW, where an item you got from a dungeon or something was at least useful for something multiple times even after the place where you got it? Grounogeos (talk) 03:14, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Also, how about any transformation things we get are useful for the rest of the game, either because their abilities are needed for a lot of things or as a way to mix it up a bit? Wolf Link was prettyy much useless apart from digging, following scent trails (which you usually didn't even need to do, and when you did you could just memorize the path), ripping Poe Souls out (only needed 5 times to beat the game; the rest were optional), or in order to defeat, what, 3 bosses (Death Sword, Bloat, Ganon... am I missing any?)? The Mask transformations had that problem too, only not as extreme (I think Zora Link was the only one that you could really use as a "replacement" for reg. Link). Diachronos (talk) 19:07, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Well, PH was a sequel itself...Diachronos (talk) 19:07, 13 June 2009 (UTC) A new controllable charecter...Whos trying to destroy Hyrule rather than save it. You learn Hidden Skills From The shades(like the hero's Shade) of Multiple villans: Vaati, Zant, Dark Link, Majora, Ganon, Anybody. The final boss: Link.User: The Defender If Wolf Form makes a return, then it absolutely MUST have a wider array of abilities. Maybe it could use magic similar to what Midna uses--telepathy, dark energy variations, for example--anything that gives incentive to be a wolf more often would be good. The Hidden Skills should also be more useful--some of them like the Mortal Draw just looked cool, but I almost never used them because there was no reason to. Perhaps the villain could be Agahnim, acting alone, and with a deeper background. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:16, 14 August 2009 (UTC) : I was thinking that the Fierce Deity would have to be hit by a certain skill after he does certain moves (hey, it's about time we had a boss that was actually a REAL challenge!). And maybe certain enemies are hard to kill without certain moves, like one that can take an absolute beating but dies in one or two Helm Splitters. And Wolf link needs a damn finishing move! Diachronos (talk) 06:06, 15 August 2009 (UTC) how about, instead of a sequel to TP they redo it, and just make it better. im saying this, b/c there is a lot of room to improve for TP to make it a whole lot better.'--C2' 16:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) We need a mm sequel. What happened to the hero of time? i mean, at the end of ph he was still searching for the new hyrule, but ST makes it obvious that he found it. we need the hero of time. and, according to the creators, Ganon wasn't put on trial until sometime after OOT. maybe something happened... User:Awsomemomo